People are becoming more and more aware of the importance of regular exercise for maintaining one's health. Additionally, a plethora of electronic devices are now available that can track a person's physical activity throughout the day. Such devices can connect or otherwise communicate with other mobile devices, for example, to help track, manage, and/or analyze data associated with the person's physical activity. However, health and activity data may not always provide meaningful information to users. As such, developers and device manufacturers continue to identify challenges when providing applications and/or devices for collecting and sharing a user's health information.